


This is Forever

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Castiel Gives Oral Sex, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fights, Fucking, Grace-Powered Orgasms, Grinding, Jealous Castiel, Jealous Dean Winchester, Kidnapping, Kissing, Making Out, Mates, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is dating Dean, but Castiel is in love with her. He can no longer take it and decides to forcibly make her his mate through sex. She is forced to be with him forever, but she will always love Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shyla](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shyla).



> Hope this is what you were looking for :)

You and Dean are cuddling on the couch, relaxing after a difficult hunt. He squeezes your ass and you let out a small giggle as you playfully bite his nose.

“You got teeth like a vamp” he teases, and you gasp in mock resentment.

“How dare you compare me to a soulless, life-sucking, disgusting creature” you rant. He sticks out his tongue at you. “And at least I don’t have a five o’ clock shadow that makes me look like a werewolf” you taunt.

He rolls his enchanting green eyes. “Oh shut it, you like it” he mutters, touching his stubble. You grab his knee and lean in.

You whisper against his mouth, “You bet your sweet, tight ass I do.” You capture his bottom lip, and pull down seductively, earning a deep chuckle from his throat. “How you like my vampire teeth now?”

He grabs your hair, smiling against your lips, “Not too bad, babe.”

Sam clears his throat, and you look up sheepishly, your face flushing. Castiel is sitting next to Sam, a slight scowl on his face. “Shit, sorry guys; I actually kinda forgot you were here” you admit with some shame.

“I didn’t” Dean laughs. Castiel narrows his deep blue eyes, while Sam just shakes his head, an exasperated smile forming on his face. “Yo, Sammy. Let’s go get some food before it gets too late.”

Sam gives a nod, and the two men stand up and walk towards the door. “You coming Cas? (Y/N)?”

“I uh, I think I’ll stay here” he says in a stoic voice.

“I’ll keep Cas some company” you volunteer, smiling at the angel. Dean just shrugs and leaves with his brother. Castiel walks over, and sits next to you on the couch. You smile over at him, happy to be hanging out again. Castiel is one of your best friends, but lately he’s seemed a bit more distant, and you miss how close the two of you used to be.

Castiel gives you a small smile, biting his chapped lips. “I’ve missed you Cas” you say, regarding the angel fondly. He looks up in surprise, his eyes widening slightly.

“You have?” he says with slight disbelief.

“Why not? There was a time when we were best friends.”

“I do admit, we were very close. And I enjoyed hunting with you, when the Winchesters would have us team up.” You give a grin; some of your best hunting memories were with Castiel.

You give a small sigh, wrinkling your forehead, “When did we stop being as close?” you ask quietly, searching the angel’s face.

“Perhaps it was when you began a sexual relationship with Dean” he states a bit harshly.

“I think calling him my ‘boyfriend’ would have sufficed” you start, cringing a bit, “but I don’t see why that should matter. You have a great bond with Dean, and now I do too. You think that would have brought us even closer.”

“Don’t get me wrong; I think Dean is an amazing human, but” he begins, stopping awkwardly.

You lean in closer, curiosity pushing you, “But?” you prompt.

He looks up and gazes into your eyes, “but I don’t think he’s worthy of you” he states with a whisper. Your heart drops a bit; you were definitely not expecting that answer.

“Wait, what? Castiel, Dean is great. I’m lucky to have him. I’m happy that you’re looking out for me, but Dean is the best thing for me.”

“How can you be so sure?” he asks intently. Your breath hitches when his hand touches your knee. You give him a suspicious look.

“Umm C-Cas?” you ask, your voice becoming high and breathy. When did he get so close? You can feel his breath on you, warm, but slightly sweet. Your heart begins to thump anxiously, and you feel kind of uncomfortable. Suddenly Castiel leans in, eyes closed. Your mind snaps back to reality and you push him away before his lips touch yours.

“Cas, please” you say softly. He looks up at you with hurt eyes that makes you ache, but you need to stop this. “I-uh, had no idea you felt that way?” you confess. Sure Castiel was a big sweetheart, and he was pretty handsome. But you love Dean, and you’re committed to him.

“I have for a while” he admits, his cheeks pink with embarrassment. You feel awful; he looks like he would rather die than have this conversation with you.

“Cas. You are an amazing guy. Really. But I’m in love with Dean; he’s my boyfriend, and that’s not going to change.” Castiel juts out his chin defiantly, not wanting to make eye contact with you.

“Sure” he says with a gruff voice. You give a silent thanks when you hear the door open, and the Winchesters walk in. Castiel leans back away from you, and you let out a sigh of relief.

“Dean!” you greet, standing up off the couch.

“Hey beautiful” he smiles.

“I-uh, I’m going to go take a shower” you state. You need to get out of this situation; your stomach is in knots, and you can’t be near Castiel right now.

“But, we just brought the food” Sam responds, giving you a questioning look.

“Yeah, yeah, but I really need to. It’ll only be a second” you stammer out. You fumble to the restroom, unintentionally slamming the door behind you.

 

“Umm, Cas?” Dean prompts, eyeing the angel suspiciously. “Did she seem okay when you were with her?”

Castiel nearly snarls at his friend, unable to keep it in any longer. “You don’t deserve her” he snaps, his teeth clenched. Sam raises his eyebrows, and Dean’s eyes turn murderous.

“Excuse me?” he says in a dangerously low voice.

Castiel stands up abruptly, tilting his head. “Tell me I’m wrong” he challenges.

Dean says nothing, his pink lips almost pouting. Castiel just hit him in his biggest insecurity; and Sam can tell. “Look Cas” Sam says, defending his brother. “(Y/N), is a great girl. But she and Dean are really happy. So why don’t you tell us what this is actually about?”

“Oh I know what it’s about” Dean growls, walking closer to the angel. “You know Cas, I always knew you had a little crush on her, but Jesus Christ man. You just tried to pull something while I was gone, didn’t you? Son of a bitch.”

“Dean. You don’t understand. These feelings inside me” he begins, his eyes panicked, “I’ve never felt them before. My chest aches, my skin crawls. Angels shouldn’t feel this way, and I don’t know how to react to them, how to handle them.”

“Cas, I get it man. She’s perfect. And we’re best friends, but this needs to stop. Or I swear to God” he responds, giving a push to the angel’s chest. Castiel’s eyes glow blue, in a warning.

“Or you’ll do what?” he snaps, shoving Dean backwards. The tension becomes palpable and heavy. “I have ways of making her mine, Dean. Ways you don’t even know exist.”

“Shut your fucking mouth you bastard” Dean bellows, punching Castiel square across the jaw. Castiel falls to the ground, and massages his jaw, glaring at the older Winchester.

“I’m sorry Dean. I can’t take this anymore” he states. He disappears, and Dean lets out a gruff yell, turning to Sam.

“When you see Cas, you keep him the fuck away from her!”

 

You get out of the shower, wrapping the towel firmly around yourself. You step out carefully, making sure not to slip on the tile. You walk over to the foggy mirror, wringing out your hair. You wipe away the fog, and see Castiel standing behind you. You gasp loudly, but he throws his hand over your mouth, muffling any screams you let out.

“I can’t take it anymore; I need you” he growls in your ear. He whisks you away until the two of you are in a motel room together. He releases you, and you turn around to glare at him, holding your towel tighter around yourself.

“What the fuck, Cas? I thought we went over this. You’re amazing, but I love Dean. This can’t happen!” you screech, your breathing becoming labored.

“(Y/n), please try to understand this. I need you, and I love you.” He captures your face in his strong hands, and leans in, crafting his lips to yours. You freeze, surprised by his actions. You can’t help but like the feel of his chapped lips on yours. His tongue traces your lip, and he tastes the inside of your mouth. To your horror you let out a pleasured moan. Your eyes snap open and your chest constricts.

“Fuck” you mutter, backing away nervously. “Castiel you need to stop this” you say with a shaky breath.

“Listen to me” he says seriously, walking towards you. Your eyes tear up as you realize for the first time; you are terrified of Castiel. “There is a way that we can be together.”

“Castiel. I don’t want us to be together” you confess in a panicked voice. The angel ignores you, and continues on.

“I’ve decided to make you my mate” he explains. “Once an angel picks a mate, he must bring her to orgasm with his grace. After that, they will be together for eternity.”

“That’s insane Castiel!” you scream. You try to back away even more, but you feel the motel bed at the back of your knees.

“Is it?” he challenges, his voice becoming low and menacing. He grabs your shoulders and pushes you onto the bed. You try to crawl away, but he grabs you by the ankles.

“Help! Dean!” you scream out, absolutely desperate. Castiel straddles your hips and holds your arms down. His angel strength completely overpowers you, and you are helpless to fight back. Tears stream down your face as Castiel rakes his teeth over your throat. He kisses violently across your jaw, sucking dark marks into your neck. You you whine angrily, but your body reacts in pleasure as he teases erogenous zones. He unwraps your towel from you, leaving your body exposed. Your shiver in fear, your skin breaking out in goosebumps.

“You’re so gorgeous” he mumbles, scanning his eyes over your body. He kisses down your chest, making your nipples hard. He takes one in his mouth, sucking and tugging lasciviously, and you toss your head back.

“Oh god” you moan, before screaming, “Stop! Stop!” but he continues on his path, biting at your hip bone while his hands grope your breasts, massaging sensually. You feel cheap and disgusting. You don’t want this, you love Dean; but you can’t deny the immense pleasure you are feeling from Castiel’s touch. You shake your head back and forth as he kisses your thighs, blowing cool air against your sex that has you absolutely reveling.

You bite your lip to prevent any sounds. You don’t love Castiel. Not like this, but the carnality and lust of the situation is making your head foggy and you can’t think. You just know it’s wrong, even though it feels so good.   He noses the apex of your thighs as he flicks at your nipples, sending shocks through your nerves. He kisses at your clitoris, his teeth grazing your bundle of nerves, your pussy clenching with a forbidden, disgusting want.

He sucks violently, and your thighs squeeze the sides of his head. His thick black hair rubs against your skin.  “Stop, stop” you moan, feeling yourself build. “I don’t want- oh jesus Christ!” you scream as his tongue pulsates on your clit. You know that you are extremely wet and everything down low is throbbing with pure heat. Your entire body turns to fire as you fall, orgasming from Castiel’s skill. You scream in pleasure, tears welling in your eyes. You lose your breath and you feel light headed.

“I know you liked it” Castiel growls, asserting dominance as he digs his nails into your hips. He continues, not giving you a second to regain any composure. He licks across your entrance and your hips thrust up involuntarily. He slips his tongue into your hole, warm and wet. You grip at the sheets, trying to hoist yourself up and away from the angel, but his amazing strength keeps your waist pinned to the mattress. You writhe in pure pleasure as he goes in deep, stretching your walls. He swirls and dances his tongue expertly inside you, teasing your mercilessly till you are panting and squirming. You are sweaty and hot as you feel your muscles spasm.

 “No, Cas! Don’t make me do this again!” But he ignores your pleas, giving slow, strong licks inside you, dragging his tongue with deep delicious friction. You cum violently, your entire body shaking as you let out a sob, trying not to submit to how good it feels. You feel lightheaded, and your body feels as though it is floating. Your mind becomes dazed and your arms are weak. You try lamely to push Castiel away, but you don’t have the strength.

Castiel takes off his trench coat and shirt, his smooth skin exposed, and you try not to gaze at it. His skin carved by lean muscles, glistening with sweat. His eyes are completely dilated with lust, and he looks animalistic, snarling with desire. “Are you ready, gorgeous?” he asks with a husky voice, his eyes glowing.

“Oh shit” you whine, “It’s not over?” you mumble, nearly inaudible, your speech muffled and slurred. You can’t concentrate, and merely succumb to the feeling of his fingers rubbing against your entrance. He slips them in, pushing forward and going in deep. He scissors you, splitting you wide, and your back arches up off the bed. His eyes begin to glow as he uses his grace to push you higher and higher. Your eyes become blurry as an intense, powerful heat course through your entire body. You feel as if your soul, your very essence is captured in a paradox of chilling flames. He curls his fingers inside you and you let out wheezy breaths, not able to fight back. You feel as though gravity is nonexistent, like you are no longer connected to your body.

You find your release again, tumbling into terrible ecstasy. You moan loudly, your voice ringing throughout the space, Castiel captures your mouth, swallowing the sounds. His body slides up and down yours, hot and steamy as he slips in another finger, filling you up deliciously. “Cum for me” he commands, his voice gruff.

Your head reels as you cum again, your stomach turning to knots as intense indescribable pleasure flows through your veins. You can no longer breathe, your body going limp as another grace-powered orgasm rages through you. You let out a plea, no real words coming out. Your body succumbs to another, your heart constricting as hot tears scorch your skin. You can feel Castiel everywhere, along every fiber, spreading out through every hair follicle.

You didn’t even notice him take his pants off, but he pushes his thick cock into yours. He splits you wide open, thrusting into you. He sets on a pounding motion that hits your sweet spot over and over. Your body rocks back and forth under him. He pushes you over again, making you completely numb and tingly.

Suddenly it all stops and you feel still and empty. You open up your eyes to see the angel leaning over you, the glow fading from his intense eyes. He kisses your clavicle gently, studying you. You feel weak, and your mind begins to slip.

“It’s okay baby,” he reassures. “You can go to sleep.” You lose consciousness, your vision going dark.

 

About two weeks have gone by since Castiel made you his mate. It was an odd feeling in the pit of your stomach that you seemed to carry around with you. When you had woken up, you felt as if there was a tether between you and the angel. You resented him for what he did, but you couldn’t hate him. You tried to leave on multiple occasions; you even got in your car and drove through the night. But every time, there would come a point where you would inexplicably turn the car around. You would drive as fast as you could back, and then return to the angel’s arms, nuzzling under his chin. You figured it must be part of the mating for life ordeal.

Castiel was a part of your life every minute of every day. You knew it could be so much worse, but when you closed your eyes at night; all you could think of was Dean. You missed him, more than you could have ever imagined. You constantly wondered how he was, if you and Castiel could ever be with the Winchesters again. Sadly you came to the realization that no matter what; you could never be with Dean again. Never kiss those full pink lips. Never feel that stubble when you kiss him. You would cry every time you thought about those dazzling green eyes.

“Cas” you whisper one day. He looks up at you, giving an expectant smile.

“Yes?”

“I need to talk to Dean. You have to let me say goodbye. I know I’m your mate, and I’ve accepted that; but you can’t deny what I had with him. You owe me that Castiel!” you yell, becoming increasingly angry and frantic.

Castiel sighs, just nodding stiffly. Whenever you brought up the Winchesters, he would go stoic and silent.  You give a small smile, ignoring that odd feeling in your head that you are betraying the angel. This mate thing has you so confused and jumbled up.

 

You walk up to the motel room that Sam and Dean are staying at, willing yourself to just knock on the door. But all you can do is lay your hand across the door, tears falling from your eyes. You can’t go in there. Seeing Dean again; it’ll absolutely kill you. He is the one, the love of your life. And yet you can never be with him again; he’ll never be yours. Those strong arms will never hold you. You had a great speech planned up, filled with every emotion you were feeling, every thought that you needed to verbalize.

If Dean was hurting just as much as you are, then there is nothing to be said. Nothing but the impossible could make this better. Seeing each other would bring more pain than closure. Disclosing the utter turmoil, the painful desolation that you have buried in your heart, just under the surface of the blissful intoxication of having a mate. It would just make this harder. And you couldn’t do that to Dean, you love him too much. You back away from the door, trying to silence your sobbing and hyperventilating. You run to your car and jot down a quick note, your hand shaking and trembling. You slip it under the door before escaping, speeding quickly away. You refuse to look in the review mirror, afraid you might catch a glimpse of Dean. You force a smile, every muscle screaming in protest. You know the smile is fake, but you need to get used to it. Because it will never go away.

 

Dean sees the slip of paper on the floor, and narrows his eyes suspiciously. He reads it, his green eyes darting across the paper before brimming with tears. He crumbles up the paper and throws it to the floor. He slides down the door, holding his head in his hands, biting his lip to keep from sobbing.

_Dean,_

_I’ll never be able to see you again, but never doubt that you are the only one I truly love._

_Forever Yours,_

_(Y/N)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
